


you're my monster, monster I will obey

by cataestrophe



Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [14]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Attraction, Best Friend Mark Tuan, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, CEO Im Jaebum | JB, Captivity, Cheating, Falling In Love, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Kim Yugyeom, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Infection, Internal Conflict, Jaebum has a fiancee, Jealousy, M/M, Magical Bond, Murder, Mutant Powers, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, On the Run, Possessive Behavior, Powerful Yugyeom, Protective Im Jaebum | JB, Rebellion, Rich Im Jaebum | JB, Rough Kissing, Slavery, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Kim Yugyeom, Virus, Why Did I Write This?, bottom jaebum enthusiast, dont hope much plz, there might be some plot... might, this is just an excuse for writing yug manhandling jb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataestrophe/pseuds/cataestrophe
Summary: When a blue-eyed man, Jaebum, stumbles across a homeless red-eyed stranger, he couldn't help but take him in because the world is not kind to these reds. What started as a mindless but sudden attraction might mean more than either of them expects. And also, a group of dangerous misfits is after Yugyeom, for reasons they have yet to uncover.Im Jaebum might have to fight against everything he knew if he wants to save this stranger wrapped in endless mystery. But how far can one go headfirst in the darkness before they lose themselves, doomed before they could save the monster in need of a savior?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	you're my monster, monster I will obey

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo i saw a tbz juyeonxeric fanfic with this red/blue concept. And I couldn't stop thinking about making got7 ver of it :( i liked the idea and wanted to make a bit darker diff version. I didn't take any plot from it- just to clear things out^^ so like no copying shit okie?
> 
> on that note, CAN SOMEONE kill me plz because I shouldn't be allowed to write more stories when I have a few ongoing ones T^T why am i like this? take away my laptop :')
> 
> also the title can be changed later, i just stole this from got7's song xD

The world was hit by an unknown virus a few decades ago, the outbreak shook everyone in its wake. Weirdly enough, it wasn’t a contagious or disease-causing virus, more of a mutating type. The virus was named I-3, as it affected the eyes of the people, making it glow, and was differentiated into three types, blue, red, and purple. The I-3 virus gave supernatural powers to the infected human, and the levels varied depending on the color of the eyes. 

The scientists and every other researching department spent continuous ten years studying and understanding what this virus really did. They couldn’t break up the virus, or learn how the cells were manipulated, and it was deemed as an alienated form of an organism. The only thing possible was to find everything this virus could cause and be prepared for it. Some even said it was magic.

It was hard to search who was infected with I-3 as there was no pattern found. They all had normal human colors, only when in a tough or emotional situation do the virus reveals itself. The eye color remained normal, changed according to the situation, and could be controlled by the human if trained properly. The people around the world were in a grave panic, there was no solution and no understanding of what this entailed. The chaos that ensued had a severe effect not only on citizen’s mental health but also on the economic stages of a lot of countries.

Finally, after unrelenting studies, experiments, fear, and psychological tests, the scientists gave the verdict on this virus.

The blue-eyed humans, the best of kind humanity could offer, were called angels of the earth with defensive powers. They were rare, a few thousand among the whole population. It was claimed that this kind could never hurt a fly, they were humble, good people with the best interest at heart. As a result, people came to trust the blue-eyed humans. One of the reasons many companies and brands hire them as the face of their work, it was a good revenue-generating tactic.

Then were the purple-eyed humans, the intermediate, the neutrals, they were not far from a usual human, but they still had supernatural elements in them. Though not as strong or noticeable as the blue or red-eyed, but it was there. They had both offensive and defensive powers, but the strength of it was not something that can be deemed as harmful. Some didn’t have powers but their body had supernatural feat, like super strength, super speed, super hearing, etc.

Then came red-eyed humans, and they were identified as misfits, criminals, evil, the worst kind human could offer. They had defensive powers, some were fatal and incredibly dangerous, and some weren’t as powerful but not any less bad. They were hunted, outcasted from the civilization, nobody cared for them, gave them jobs, or left them alone. People were scared shitless of them. If anyone saw red-eye they were ordered to call the police or any authority available for their capture. Some red-eyed were killed and some were held captive after getting caught. It was a gruesome situation.

The only good thing about this virus was nobody could take advantage of it since it was out of human understanding, nobody could steal the virus as it didn’t affect everyone, nobody could sell the glowing eyes as the light goes out as soon as the human dies. Of course, humans never learn, they still take advantage in a profitable way. But at least there weren’t more sets of violence befalling on them.

Except for the red-eyes.

And Im Jaebum didn’t like it. He didn’t like how the law has become so biased against it, so _partial, so unfair_. The studies about the I-3 weren’t complete as of yet, and to pass a judgment so vile and strict, didn’t sit right with him. He himself was an infected participant, fortunately, a blue-eyed, and face of one of the most important companies in Korea that dealt internationally. But he wasn’t just a face, he worked too, being a CEO of one of the company wasn’t an easy task. Though being blue-eyed made it infinitely easy. All in all, his life wasn’t far from perfect- good family, good life, people loved him- what more could he need?

He was taught from childhood, about this mutation, about the history of humankind and about how special he was, how dangerous reds were. He believed it, obviously, how could anyone not in front of science and numbers? He was a dutiful son, made his parent proud, never disobeyed them, and did everything he could to make the Ims name at the top of the chain. But the belief started to crack when the son of his cousin was diagnosed with I-3 and the type was red. The man came crying to him, refusing to let his son become a victim of the government, couldn’t let his son die in front of his eyes. Bambam was only seven years old, terrified as even he had heard what happened to the red-eyed people.

Jaebum felt helpless, what could he do? What should he do? Even though he knew, heard how dangerous reds were but this kid in front of him, small and gullible, scared of his fate didn’t seem like a criminal the world screamed him to be. Jaebum was newly appointed president of the DefSoul company then (a part of the CNVS), just twenty-one and hesitant of the old beliefs. It didn’t take long to decide, one last look at the kid and he gave in, really, what could he do? Ims had a lot of property, some were given to Jaebum, for his to do as he pleased. He told his cousin to take care of a small cottage he owned in another town, there weren’t many police officers there as it was a small place, so nobody would come looking into the kid and Bambam could at least survive.

Somehow the news spread to few reds, and they came to him for help, for survival leaving Jaebum disoriented at the sudden change of events. The cottage could only fit six to seven people max, and worst, everyone was red-eyed, it was a recipe for disaster. He knew he couldn’t let this be, he knew he needed to do something, as much as he can do at least. He never really asked anything from his parent, so when he suddenly decided to design his own house, a huge bungalow situated in a sophisticated area, his parents were all too excited to grant it. Then Jaebum contacted some of his trusted purple-eyed acquaintances to give them a different contract that will take place simultaneously with the construction of his supposed home. He decided to create a gigantic underground house that could accommodate at least fifty humans. After three years, it has become a place of refuge for the reds. Accidentally. Jaebum sighed, this wasn’t what he intended. But he couldn’t bring himself to be angry about it. It’s a secret of course, a kind that can totally screw up his life. Or make him an enemy of the law. No biggie.

“Why the long face, Jaebummie?”

“They rejected my idea again, hyung” Jaebum scowled, not wanting to remember the annoyance that went down in the company’s meeting. He wanted to conduct more research regarding red-eyes, from childhood to teen to grownup, to see for himself if they were really the ‘villains’ everyone made them to be. Though it did stem from having a basement full of reds, he was serious about setting up another lab for this.

“It’s okay, Bummie, I am sure you will convince them,” Mark said softly, dragging the younger man to the kitchen to make sure he eats something before leaving again. “You have always been good at getting what you want” He teased lightly.

“Oh that I will” Jaebum grinned. “Thanks, hyung” He said as he took the plate of toast sandwiches Mark gave him. He had to get out of here in an hour, he sighed. Things have been so hectic lately, he had no time to think about illegal reds he was raising downstairs. 

“Aye, don’t pout. The kids downstairs miss you” Mark reminded, they used downstairs term for the underground house “Lucas is starting to develop his powers, Jaebummie. Are you sure we can handle it?” Mark was worried, most of the reds out of fifteen permanent residents were kids while three with controlled power. Aside from them, other reds crash at this place when in need.

“How is Bambam doing?” Jaebum asked, circling around the question and not subtly as Mark glared at him.

“He is good. Even more of a troublemaker than the last time you remember”

“It hasn’t been a week” Jaebum chuckled.

“Exactly my point”

“I will see what I can do about the trainers,” Jaebum said quietly as finished his toasts. Mark nodded at him, patting on his back in comfort.

**~*~**

Jaebum was attending a charity gala for further funding needed in the I-3 department. CNVS was one of the companies that had a major part in researching this particular virus and it hadn’t stop studying it to date. Unfortunately, other scopes of the company require a huge sum of money, leaving I-3 a bit dry to continue the research at present. It was a huge event, many people from all over the country and foreigners came for the gala. Jaebum wasn’t entirely fond of gatherings but he put up with it as he was one of the hosts.

He was waiting for one particular guest, Kang Gook, the owner of Linger Security. He may not have the votes of the holders in CNVS but he can get other investors to change the decision. If funding is available, they can’t refuse him. After some unbearable small talks, Jaebum had to get out for fresh air. It's not like he wasn't used to it, after so many years these things become a usual occurrence but he felt restless for some reason he couldn't explain. His fiancée, Aron Smith didn’t mind the attention, ever the extrovert. He slipped out before his mother could come and ask questions about how their relationship is going. It’s not that Jaebum is unhappy or… or well- it’s not, but that doesn’t mean he wants to spend every breathing moment with his partner.

The air feels cool against his skin, rustling around softly as he sighs in content. Despite the introvert people labeled him, he loved being outdoors, loved the feel of nature. The backside of the hotel was dark and cold, damp from the light rain a few hours ago. He knew he shouldn’t stroll ahead in the unknown alley, this wasn’t the usual hotel they kept events in, that is why he was unfamiliar with the area. But Jaebum was nothing if not stupidly daring. And he really needed to prepare his mind before going back inside- he took a deep breath. His thoughts like a routine lurched around reds, always trying to think of solutions and security for the underground home, he couldn’t risk getting caught. He will get out alive but he will never forgive himself if the other kids get hurt or killed because of him. Sometimes, he did believe his dumb righteousness came from I-3- why was he without any self-preservation? Before he could delve deeper in deprecation, he heard sounds of falling boxes nearby, snapping his attention.

“Hello?” He called out from a safe distance, unsure if he should walk ahead to help the person or stay rooted, near the back door. No response came. His mind instructed him to leave the premises and go back inside but his legs started moving forward on their own accord.

Fucking Blue type.

“Hey, I just wanna he-” Not far laid a man, face scrunched in pain while one hand clutching at his abdomen- as he got near he realized the wetness on the shirt was blood. “Woah man, you need some help” The man? Boy? grunted in reply, moving away. His lips were bleeding too, cheeks bruised, jeans tore from places, and wounds peeking out of them. This person was severely injured. Jaebum sat down hesitantly, slowly approaching him, he didn’t react until Jaebum’s hand was on his arm. The stranger slapped it away, Jaebum was a little impressed at the energy the man could muster even in such condition.

“…’o away” The eyes were covered with his black hair, voice surprisingly young, Jaebum wasn’t gonna leave him unattended. He had pale skin, a broad shoulder, and large hands. He didn’t know why he felt a sudden weird pull towards this person. But the thought of leaving him here ached his heart.

“Come on, let me call an ambulance, okay? You need-”

“ **No** ” Jaebum was taken aback at the commanding tone, the glare was threatening despite the beaten up situation.

“Okay okay, let me just help you” Jaebum persisted, the man could die with the fatal wound his abdomen was sporting. He wasn’t above using his eyes to get the stranger’s trust.

“…’r eyes” The stranger gasped, surprising Jaebum. His eyes were glowing blue without his awareness- that has never happened before, not after he completed his training. He tried to will it away but the glow didn't vanish, was it a glitch? was the virus changing or something?

“O-oh I am sorry, I didn’t mean to” Jaebum apologized “does it bother you?” He asked gently.

“whatever” The boy groaned, the pain starting to become unbearable. It looked ugly. Jaebum’s phone rang, startling both of them, screen blaring his mother’s id. Ugh, he needed to go back.

“Fine, at least let me heal you?” The stranger didn’t reply, his head turned away with angry sharp jaws on display. It was… hot. W-what- no, he didn’t just think that! The boy sighed before looking at him, eyes staring right into him, startling Jaebum as the stranger’s full face came in front of him. The man was gorgeous, and Jaebum wasn’t even including his body. The raging anger in those eyes did something to Jaebum, something… he couldn’t comprehend.

“fine” the hot guy growled (Jaebum's mind dubbed the stranger as the hot guy on its own accord, he had no participation in this), suspicious brown eyes glaring at him, Jaebum tried to stifle his sudden attraction and touched the man’s soaked in blood hand. He can heal with a touch… but it wasn’t the fastest way, Jaebum mused. Jaebum bit his lips, as he suddenly moved his hands away, the stranger watched him in confusion.

“You want it done fast, right?” the stranger eyed him before nodding. “Okay then” Jaebum touched his shoulder, the hot guy- _just guy_ stiffening under his hand then Jaebum moved it to the back of his neck and leaned in, the stranger's eyes widened but Jaebum was already kissing him before the man could stop or say anything to him.

The sensation that hit him the moment their lips touched, _righthomecontent_ \- Jaebum has never felt it, ever. The blood smeared on his lips and the stranger hissed. He felt the stranger’s hand move, he was bracing for a punch he will likely receive but instead, he was kissed back thoroughly, a hand grasping his nape and pulling him closer roughly. Jaebum gasped at the sudden action, mouth opening and the stranger didn’t hesitate to kiss him within an inch of his life. The rough pace was mind-boggling. And then he let him go, Jaebum pulled back with heavy breathing, the wounds were closing, revealing a beautiful face that clashed with the guy's behavior.

Jaebum saw him look down to check the state of his stomach, the bleeding had stopped and the wound was knitting itself back to smooth clear skin. He looked astonished, Jaebum grinned proudly, he was one of the best healers. His phone vibrated, probably a message from his mother or his sister, he sighed and got up. The man didn’t say another word, eyes putting their guard up again.

“Take care, okay?” Jaebum settled on saying, he didn’t know why he needed to make sure the man was okay, that he takes care of himself, that he survives. His mind was blank, body trying to process what he just did and what just happened. He hurriedly left the alley, walking fast towards the hotel, his mind coming back online and reeling as it started replaying the blinding kiss that shouldn’t have happened.

Yugyeom’s eyes started glowing red, unable to stop it anymore. His powers were reacting to the strange blue-eyed man he just met- _kissed_. His hand traced the closed wound, no sign of stabbing was left, healed perfectly. The kiss was unexpected since he knew healing doesn't necessarily need intimacy albeit it was the fastest way to heal. But why would the blue-eyed man care enough to kiss a complete stranger? Not that he minded, it was searing and burning, he hasn’t felt this alive before, blood singing, and the urge to destroy was calming down. He licked his lips, tasting the other man on his healed lips, and wondered if he will ever see him again. He huffed, picking himself from the floor, as if- from the looks of it, the man was some rich fiend. Yugyeom grunted at the movement, his body was not in a good shape but the kiss seemed to kickstart healing other issues too.

Shaking the thoughts of the beautiful strange man, he made his exit, he needed to get out before they start hunting him again.

“Where the hell were you, Jaebum?” His mother came running to him, disappointment and worry on her face. “Aron has been looking for you!”

“I was just out maa” He sighed, he wished to be alone, lips still burning after a while. He licked off the blood that remained even after that wild kiss, it had a peculiar taste, Jaebum thought. “Kang Gook-ssi arrived?”

“Yeah, just now with his sweetheart and you’re going around leaving Aron alone. I have been watching you, Jae. Do you not like him anymore?” This conversation has happened so many times, Jaebum is almost done with this shit. Almost. Not wanting to aggravate his mother more, he simply stayed silent, it was the best course of action.

“No, maa. I am going to him.” He replied and quickly escaped another session of 'how important romance was' with his mother. Jaebum walked until he could pinpoint a blonde mop of hair laughing amidst young men and women. Aron’s eyes fell on him as he made his way to the crowd. He waved at Jaebum excitedly, smile bright and warm. Jaebum felt guilt skirting around his head as his mind flashed back to that kiss.

“Hey, are you enjoying yourself?” Jaebum asked gently despite knowing the answer, kissing Aron’s cheeks. The man in question nodded with enthusiasm and grabbed his hand. Aron liked parties and crowds, it was his favorite pastime while Jaebum was the complete opposite. Their relation wasn’t love at first but the modernized version of arranged ‘marriage’. He met Aron when they had a conference in the States, his father was a good friend of the Smith family and his mother adored the blonde man, urging him to befriend Aron. The intention behind the meeting was obvious to Jaebum, he didn’t care much for romance at that point, head filled with anxiety regarding reds didn’t leave many things to think about. Aron was a handsome man, blonde and grey eyes, tan skin, and a broad muscled body similar to his. They had good physical compatibility but their mentality differed a lot. It was hard to connect emotionally with the said man. Perhaps one of the reasons Jaebum didn’t care much about their alone time.

“Where were you? You missed the best part! Miss Elena danced to hip-hop- can you believe her highness had it in her?” Aron laughed loudly, it was a pleasant type of laughter that drew people in. Jaebum smiled in reply, couldn’t imagine the high-class princess in that situation. “I heard you were waiting for Mr. Kang?”

“Ah yes, I wanted to talk about my project”

“Still bent on making red research lab?” Jaebum shrugged, Aron was aware of what goes on in the company. His mother had involved Aron in a lot of company projects, his father doesn’t prefer it but seeing Aron might become family, he let her do the bidding. “Alright tiger, go get him” Aron leaned in for a kiss but Jaebum moved his head slightly, kissing the corner of Aron’s lips. The blonde looked at him in confusion but didn’t say anything, Jaebum knew it was a jerk move but he… he wanted the burn of his lips to stay for as long as possible.

Why? As if he knew.

“Thank you” Jaebum gulped and left the man again to look for Kang Gook. His mother will kill him if she saw Aron alone. But this was important.

Not that he felt so guilty he couldn’t stay beside Aron, not guilty because he kissed a stranger- kinda cheated on his fiancée but because he liked it, wanted even more, lips already yearning for the rough kiss that left his body unfunctional. He didn’t even know the stranger’s name!

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what uh think abt this... tho I am mostly interested in some hot powerful top dominating jb-ssi... yes I am hopeless :') just like breath of love this was also written roughly lol (pun intended xD) so like I say... don't expect much huhu


End file.
